


Nem is annyira titkos

by Lizzie01



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: Anonim-meméreírt kérés alapján íródott ColdFlash"The Flash - Föld-2!Leonard Snart/Föld-2!Barry AllenLeonard Snart, Central City polgármestere, a város legnépszerűbb agglegénye, a házasságon gondolkodik. Évek óta titkos kapcsolatot folytat Barry Allennel, a CCPD imádnivaló helyszínelőjével, akit az újságírók azonnal szétszednének, ha tudomást szereznek a kapcsolatukról. Len retteg, hogy a média állandó figyelme elüldözné Barryt, de azt sem akarja, hogy ha megkéri a fiatal férfit, rejtegetniük kelljen a házasságukat, mint egy piszkos kis titkot. Végül a sors(?) dönt helyette, ugyanis képek szivárognak ki, amelyeken a polgármester és a CSI félreérthetetlen helyzetben vannak (semmi túl félreérthetetlen!). Ha viszont így alakult, akkor Leonard a saját javára fordítja a helyzetet és még a drámai érzéke is kielégül."





	Nem is annyira titkos

****

**Már nem is annyira titkos**

Leonard Snart, Central City polgármestere némán lépett be luxuslakása ajtaján. Újabb metahumán támadás történt a városban, így neki megint késő estig kellett bennmaradnia az irodájában. Az egyetlen jó dolog az ügyben annyi volt, hogy így el kellett mennie a CCPD épületébe, ahol találkozhatott Barry Allennel.  
Senki sem gondolta volna a népszerű polgármesterről, és Central City közkedvelt agglegényéről, hogy a barna hajú, helyes helyszínelővel folytat viszonyt immár négy éve.

Miután Barry szakított Irisszal, Lenny rögtön akcióba lendült, hogy „átsegítse bánatán” a férfit, és bár eleinte Allen ellenkezett vele, hamarosan Snart a sármjával levette a lábáról.  
Viszonyukról senki sem tudott, titokban tartották, hiszen Lenny híres volt, Barry pedig félt a hírnévtől, ami Leóval együtt járt. Igaz, hogy már köztudott volt a melegség, és a város lakói is elfogadóbbak voltak az azonos neműek kapcsolatát illetően, de egyik férfi sem vágyott a paparazzók nyüzsgésére, és a folytonos címlapokon szereplésre. Így hát Lenny és Barry nem szóltak senkinek sem, és ez eddig jó is volt.  
Leo azonban már kezdte kevésnek érezni a titkos találkákat – bár még mindig élvezte őket –, a lopott pillanatokat. Többet akart, sokkal többet. Azt akarta, hogy Barry csak hozzá tartozzon, hogy ide költözzön az ő lakásába, hogy összeházasodjanak. Mindent akart, amit csak lehetett egy komoly kapcsolatban.

Barry – aki már régebben kapott kulcsot a polgármester apartmanjához – mosolyogva üdvözölte Lennyt. Snart nem tehetett róla, de az ő ajkai is mosolyra húzódtak, majd magához húzta a barna hajút, és megcsókolta. A csók hamar szenvedélyessé vált, és Barry nem ellenkezett, mikor Leo a hálószoba felé terelte, miközben megszabadította ruháitól.

Eközben egy árnyék suhant el az ablak előtt, és egy elégedett férfi rakta el fényképezőgépét és rohant el sietve az autójához.

 

****

oOo

Másnap a két férfi boldogan ébredt, mit sem tudva arról, hogy valaki kifigyelte őket. Gyors közös zuhany és egy finom - Barry által készített - reggeli után kellemes, lágy csókkal búcsúztak egymástól, majd indultak el külön a munkahelyeikre.

Leonard az irodájában volt, mikor titkárnője igencsak zaklatottan lépett be a helyiség ajtaján.  
– Polgármester úr! Szörnyűség történt! – mondta a nő remegő hangon, majd letette elé Central City leghíresebb pletykalapját, a Central City's Secrets-t.  
A címlapon ő és Barry szerepeltek, ahogy épp az ő apartmanjában csókolóztak. Leo gyorsan végigolvasta a cikket, és megnézte a képeket. Szerencsére – már, ha lehet ebben a helyzetben ezt mondani – csókolózáson és egy bensőséges ölelésen kívül nem szerepelt erotikusabb fotó, de a lényeg, hogy ő és Barry lebuktak. Lenny biztos volt benne, hogy hamarosan megrohamozzák majd az újságírók a kérdéseikkel, és valószínűleg Barryt is fel fogják keresni. Vajon Barry már tudja, hogy kiderült a viszonyuk?

Barry alig egy óra múlva berontott a polgármester irodájába egy ideges titkárnővel a nyomában.  
– Uram, a polgármester úr…  
– Ez micsoda? – csapta le a pletykalapot az asztalra Barry.  
Leo intett titkárnőjének, hogy távozhat, majd az asztalába rejtett gombot megnyomva elsötétítette irodája ablakait, hogy senki se lásson be.  
– Én is csak nemrég tudtam meg – felelte higgadtan Snart, mostanra már lenyugodott, de eleinte félt. Nem a hírneve vagy a pozíciója miatt, hanem a Barryvel való kapcsolata miatt. Nem akarta elveszíteni Barryt. Sőt, inkább az előnyére akarta fordítani a helyzetet. Persze a bűnös paparazzo nem úszhatja meg az ügyet, vele nem packázhat senki.  
– Most mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Barry kétségbeesve. – Én még nem akartam nyilvánosságra hozni. Nem szégyellem, hogy együtt vagyunk, csak még...  
– Tudom. A munkahelyeden nem igazán preferálták volna, ha kiderül a kapcsolatunk, mert azt gondolták volna, hogy protekciód van.  
Lenny felállt székéből, és odament Barryhez. A barna hajú férfi hozzábújt, meg sem próbált ellenkezni, mikor megölelte.  
– Meg fogjuk oldani – ígérte Snart, majd nagyot sóhajtott. – Barry, én tudom, hogy most nem ez a legjobb pillanat arra, hogy ezt megbeszéljük, de én már szerettem volna nyilvánosságra hozni, hogy egy pár vagyunk. Igazából sosem akartam titkolni.  
– De... - lepődött meg a helyszínelő. – De sosem mondtad, ha zavart a titkolózás, szólhattál volna.  
– Nem, nem zavart, hogy nem teregettük ki az magánéletünket, nem is tartozik bárkire, csak... – Leo nem tudta, hogy is mondja meg, hogy ő a mostaninál is szorosabbá akarja tenni a kapcsolatukat. – Nekem már nem elég, hogy csak akkor találkozhatunk, ha nem figyel senki, vagy ha elbújunk valahová.  
– Ez mégis mit jelent?  
– Azt akarom, hogy költözz hozzám. Eddig nem mertem megemlíteni, mert titkolóztunk, de most, hogy már többé nem kell rejtőznünk, elmondhatom.  
Barry eleinte elkerekedett szemmel nézett Lennyre, majd lassan elmosolyodott.  
– Szívesen költözöm hozzád, csak adj egy kis időt, míg ezt – intett az újság felé – megoldjuk. Nem egy botránnyal akarom kezdeni a közös életünket.

 

Ahogy az várható volt, a sajtó üldözni kezdte a két férfit. Barryt néha még a tetthelyekre is követték, és akadályozták a munkában, de mikor észrevették, hogy Allen nem foglalkozik velük, lassan alább hagyott az érdeklődés. A barna hajú családja is érdeklődött a kapcsolat felől, ám Henry és Nora Allen érdeklődése az aggódás miatt volt. Féltették fiukat a médiától, de örültek, hogy Iris után újra talált valakit, akit szeret, még ha az egy férfi is volt.

Ellenben Leonard Snart esetében ez más volt. Mivel a férfi volt Central City polgármestere, így őt jobban célba vették. A város lakói levelekkel bombázták, melyek közül akadt támadó, gyűlölködő, szidó és becsmérlő, azonban voltak támogató jellegű levelek is. Leót, bár nem mutatta ki, egy idő után már kezdte frusztrálni a helyzet. Ideje volt tennie valamit a nyilvánosságra hozott kapcsolata elfogadtatásáért.

 

****

oOo

A sajtótájékoztatóra két nap múlva került sor, amelyen részt vett Barry is, persze rejtve, hogy Lenny és az emberein kívül ne tudjon senki a jelenlétéről a biztonsága érdekében.  
Leonard Snart polgármester magabiztosan lépett fel a pódiumra, mire a média képviselői közt elhalt a suttogás.  
– Üdvözlöm itt Önöket ezen a felettébb kellemes eseményen – mosolygott az újságírókra Snart. Ez a mosoly tipikusan az egyik jeges mosolyai közül való volt, amit a kellemetlenkedők számára tartott fenn, és amellyel tekintélyt parancsolt magának. Barryn végigfutott a borzongás tőle. – Nos, a napokban szárnyra kelt egy hír rólam, miszerint Barry Allennel, a CCPD egyik helyszínelőjével tartok fent kapcsolatot. – Ekkor több kéz is a magasba lendült szót kérve. – A kérdésekre majd a végén válaszolok – intette le őket Leo. – Mivel ezt a képek alapján tagadni sem lehetne, így meg sem próbálom. Azonban az cikk, amelynek íróját jogi úton felelősségre is fogom vonni a feltételezéséért, elég lealacsonyítóan taglalta a kapcsolatot köztem és Barry Allen között, továbbá a folyamatos zaklatás, amelyet nekem és a páromnak – nyomta meg a „párom” szót, ezzel is kihangsúlyozva, hogy nem pusztán alkalmi viszonyról, egy szeretőről van szó – el kellett viselnünk felettébb elszomorító. Mivel eddig büszke lehettem városunk felvilágosult nézeteire, így most is azt kérném, hogy a sajtóban megjelent cikkekben tartózkodjanak a melegség és biszexualitás elítélésétől! Ha pedig csak arról van szó, hogy a polgármesterrel történt ilyen, akkor tisztelettel lemondok a posztomról.

Barry levegő után kapott a döbbenettől. Ezt nem engedheti! Miatta nem mondhat le Lenny! Azonban be kellett ismernie, megmelengette a gondolat, hogy érte teszi ezt a férfi.  
A tömeg felbolydult. Sokan kezdtek el ellenkezni, vagy kérdésekkel bombázni Snartot.  
– Képes lenne otthagyni a pozícióját amiatt a férfi miatt? – hallatszott ki a tömegből egy mély férfihang.  
– Maga nem tenné meg ugyanezt a menyasszonyáért vagy a vőlegényéért?! – vágott vissza Leo. Nem így akarta megkérni Barry kezét, de így legalább a barna hajú nem mondhat neki nemet most, hogy nyilvánosan jelentette be, hogy eljegyezte.  
– És hol van most Barry Allen?  
– Itt vagyok – lépett elő Barry. Bár nem vágyott a figyelemre, de támogatni akarta Lennyt. - És minden tiszteletem az Önöké, de amíg a kapcsolatunk nem megy a munkánk rovására, nincs joguk szemrehányást tenni!  
Barry határozott kijelentése tetszett Lennynek. Legszívesebben odalépett volna a helyszínelőhöz, és megcsókolta volna. Ritkán csillogtatta meg a barna hajú ezt az énjét, többnyire szerény, visszahúzódó volt, de a mostani beszólása egyenesen beindította őt. Biztos, hogy kapni fog azért, amiért kérés – az ő megkérése – nélkül jelentette be az eljegyzésüket, de nem igazán tudta bánni a dolgot.  
– Nos, egyéb kérdésekre most nem válaszolnánk. Ha még mindig zaklatni fognak minket, be fogom nyújtani a lemondásomat! – Snart tudta, hogy nem fogják engedni lemondani, elvégre a kapcsolatai révén sok fejlesztést, és nagyobb biztonságot adott a városnak, mint eddig bárki, mióta megjelentek a metahumánok, és Barry is hibátlanul végezte a munkáját, így szakmai szempontból nem köthetnek beléjük. – Köszönöm a részvételt! – ezzel lelépett a pódiumról, és Barryhez lépett, majd együtt hagyták el a konferenciatermet.

 

****

oOo

– Szóval a vőlegényed vagyok? – kérdezte Barry immár Snart irodájában ülve. – Meg sem lettem kérve. Tudtommal csak az összeköltözésről beszéltünk eddig.  
– És nem is foglak megkérni – jelentette ki Leo.  
– Nem? És miért, ha szabad kérdeznem?  
– Mert így nem mondhatsz nemet – mosolygott rá Lenny azzal az ellenállhatatlan mosollyal, amiről levette a lábáról Barryt évekkel ezelőtt.  
– Nem mondtam volna nemet.  
– Ajánlom is – lépett oda Barryhez Snart, majd letérdelt a férfi elé, és egy gyönyörű fehéraranyból készült, kék gyémántokkal kirakott gyűrűt húzott a férfi ujjára. Leo külön csináltatta az ékszert. A gyémánt olyan volt, mint Barry tekintete, átható, gyönyörű, fénylő, ezért is vette meg rögtön, amint meglátta.  
– Ez gyönyörű – suttogta Barry a gyűrűt csodálva, majd előre hajolva megcsókolta Lennyt.  
– Akkor most már nem lehet kifogásod az együtt élés ellen.  
– Mintha eddig olyan sokszor aludtam volna a lakásomban, és nem a tiedben.

 

Barry összes cuccát alig egy délután alatt át is hozatták Leo otthonába. A sajtó még napokig cikkezett a kapcsolatukról, ám ezúttal már a páros szakmai életét is figyelembe vették, nem csak ítélkeztek felettük.  
A sajtótájékoztató után sokan felbolydultak, és szidták a médiát, hogy el akarják üldözni a polgármestert, és hogy egy olyan szerény és jó munkaerőt, mint Barry, a szájukra vettek. Még azok is melléjük álltak, akik eddig ellenezték a románcot.  
Egy idő után Central City-ben végre visszaállt minden a rendes kerékvágásba, csak néha-néha esett szó a Snart-Allen pár életéről, főleg az esküvőjükkel kapcsolatban, és végül az esküvőről. 

Barryt és Leót ez már nem érdekelte, boldogok voltak együtt most, hogy nem kellett titkolózniuk.


End file.
